An electric machine includes a rotor assembly that is rotatable relative to a stator assembly. The stator assembly generally includes a plurality of stator windings inserted into slots in the stator assembly. A bar wound stator assembly is sometimes employed in electric machines to improve machine thermal and overall performance. Typical bar wound construction uses slot liners around the slots and between conductors. Eliminating the slot liner that is placed between conductors within a stator slot would improve copper slot fill and hence efficiency of the machine. However, the absence of conductor-to-conductor slot liners may expose the conductors to non-preferred voltage potentials (between conductors) within the stator slot.